Grissom's Thing
by BlueViking77
Summary: [GSR] Oneshot. Sara refuse to hold Grissom's thing. Not that gutterish I promise. Rated K to be sure. First attempt Humor blended with Romance I hope.


**A/N 1: In the midst of my "Being open Hearted" fanfic, this idea of a fanfic suddenly sprang to mind. So I abondonedthe former,and rushed to get it typed out, before forgetting about it again.  
A/N 2: This fic is really pretty innocent. I promise.**

**Disclaimers: CBS ownseveryCSI character you come across here.  
**

* * *

"I don't really," Sara Sidle managed to say before being cut rudely off.

"You don't really what?" Gil Grissom asked her standing in front of her, in the middle of the break room, arms crossed over his chest while staring at her.

"I don't really want get down there," Sara said firmly, her eyes shot down ward, as she crossed her own arms over her chest, looking at her boss defiantly.

"You have no choice Sara," Grissom said as his eyes also took their path down wards. "I really need for you to do it."

"No!" Sara said loudly. "Can't anyone else go down there?"

"Sara, please just do it?" Grissom begged pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the headache away, almost brought forth by this stubborn woman, who seemed to always have a talent for that. "You're the only one who can do it."

"What should Sara do?" Greg Sanders asked wandering in, after apparently hearing Grissom's last comment.

"He wants me to get down there," Sara said sighing directing her attention to the youngest CSI. "But I can't bring myself to do it."

"Oh come one Sara," Greg started as he dug out his coffee stash, and began the process of starting a new pot of coffee. "It can't be that bad," The famous Sidle glare was easily directed his way, but other than back scared away, he plunged right ahead. "If you do it, I'll let you have a mug of this heavenly blend," He waved the bag of coffee in the air, trying to bribe the most stubborn of the female CSI's, into doing what she should be doing right now, if it wasn't for the arguing.

Greg saw a tiny flicker in her eyes, and demeanor as if his bribe was working, but that was only briefly because the stubborn gleam came into place again.

"Ha!" Sara exclaimed. "Nice try Greggo," She said unfolding her arms, then setting each of her hands on each of her hips, this posture was just as stubborn as the former, as both Nick and Warrick walked into the break room.

Each of the boys noticed the stubborn defiant gleam in their colleague's eyes; they also noted their boss equal as stubborn demeanor.

"So what's going on here Greggo?" Nick asked the youngest CSI, not even daring to ask either Sara or Grissom about what was going on, and not wanting to endure the wrath of Sara. Everyone knew how she was, whenever she got stubborn about one thing or the other.

"Oh it's simple," Greg started to explain. "Grissom is trying to convince Sara to get down onto the floor in front of him, and handle Grissom's thing," He said in total Greg fashion while his eyes went down ward.

"Oh, come on girl," Warrick started. "You can't be that afraid of this little thing of Grissom's?

"I am not afraid," In mock indignation Sara raised her head and held it proudly high. "Is it such a bad thing, that I don't wanna hold it?"

Laughter erupted from all of the three boys in the room. Nick plopped onto a chair, Warrick opted to drop down on the couch, while Greg bend over by his waist, clutching his sides, as they all three laughed uncontrollably. The sound of loud laughter brought Catherine Willows into the room, true to the second in commands sheer curiosity.

"What's going on in here?" Catherine asked, her eyes landing on the two figures, who wasn't laughing along with the boys. Something was up, given the positions of her old friend Gil, and the younger woman. They were practically toe to toe, and that only meant that Sara had stubbornly declined doing something that she had been ordered to do.

"Sara doesn't want to hold Grissom's thing," Warrick explained trying to regain control again. "And she says it not because she's afraid."

"Is that so?" Catherine raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Really Sara, it's not that dangerous. I can say because I've been holding it myself." Looking at her old friend she asks, "Right Gil? I've been holding it myself."

Grissom nods as Sara looks astonished. Never in a million years had she thought that could have happened. While Sara gaped, Catherine smiled at her, as she manage to herd the boys, who had all stopped laughing, out of the room leaving Grissom and Sara alone.

"You heard Catherine," Grissom started. "It's not so dangerous holding my thing Sara," Grissom said smiling faintly.

He studied Sara, and looked she looked about ready to be won over; there still was the stubborn gleam in her eyes: If Greg's coffee wasn't enough to bribe her, he had to bring out some bigger guns to convince her, to do what he had ordered her to do. He took a deep breath.

"I'll take you out to breakfast after shift and even pay for it," He offered her, knowing she'd be surprised by this offer.

Grissom was right. First Sara gasped in surprise, then her eyes went wide, and finally he saw the gears turn in her clever head. With his offer to buy her breakfast, she was finally won over.

"Okay, okay," Sara sighed in resignation, rolling her eyes in the process. "I'll touch it, but only because you offered to buy me breakfast."

"That's my girl," Grissom said with a hint of a smile.

Sara only sighed as she got down on the floor. A few seconds later she rose again, holding the small transporter glass thing, containing Grissom's thing:

His pet tarantula.

* * *

**He, he...**

**So how was it?  
**


End file.
